The Lost Protectors
by RunoandAkizafan
Summary: AU. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna as signer know they must protect the Crimson Dragon from Rex all while trying to find the last signer, who is the key to secrets and betrayals. Can they work together once they are reveled and save the world? Can a ancient past really unlock all the answers they have been looking for? Read and see for yourself! Updates on my profile!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know it has been a while since you all have heard from me, anyway for any of you guys who read Akiza the Vampire and didn't read my last update; I had decided to give up. The story wasn't going the way I wanted it to be and I was having trouble starting of the new chapter. There is good news I have decided to write a whole brand new story, which I think will go great if I do say so myself. Well that's all for know I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of my new story**

** Chapter**** 1: **

** The Start of a Never Ending Dream**

"_Run"_

"_Run" _

"_Run, Fudo Yusei." Yusei stopped running and stood there….in the black vortex of nothing. Listening to the devils voice, the devil that has been hunting his world and his dreams for a while now. Yusei never thought in his life that he would scare of a woman's voice. The voice sounded of a woman who may have been at least in her 16 to 18 years….so she wasn't old. Even though her voice was sweet and innocent, she had a way of making everything she said become sinister and evil. Suddenly, from Yusei standing in a black hole turned into him standing in a middle of a beautiful field of roses. Yusei was tired of this, tired of this woman hunting him and he was going to put a stop to this now. As if the mysterious woman read his mind, she appeared a few feet away from him wearing a dark cloak that covered her whole entire body. The only that was visible was her evil smile. _

"_So you're tired, Fudo" the mysterious woman laughed with pleasure. The woman walked up to Yusei and placed both of her hands on his cheeks._

_"That's what I want from you" her smile grew bigger, "I want you suffer just like you made me suffer." Yusei's eyes widen from shock 'What did I do to make her suffer.' Yusei started down at the woman with his cobalt eyes, placing his hands on top of hers. _

_"What did I do to make a beautiful woman like you suffer; please I would like to know." The woman's evil smiled disappeared and she let go Yusei's cheek as Yusei follow through. Both of them stayed silent for a few seconds before she grabbed Yusei's neck harshly, the beautiful field of roses was being destroyed by a wildfire. Yusei along with the woman were falling into a fire pit. Yusei's eyes widen in horror, his oxygen supply was decreasing every second and watched the woman laughing at his misery. _

_"Don't go thinking you can sweet talk your way out of this Fudo, you may think this a dream but," the laugh grew louder and both of them landed to the bottom of the wildfire and she tighten her grip on his neck. _

_"This is real Yusei! I will hunt you down and find you and once I do, I'll-I'll ….." trailing off a knife popped into her hand "KILL YOU!"_ Just when she was about to kill him, Yusei woke up in his own pool of sweat. Yusei was panting heavily as he examines his clock which read 7 am which meant it was time for school.

* * *

><p>"Yusei….Yusei…YUSEI" Yusei snapped out of his daydream to see to two children, a boy and a girl with green hair. The boy had a single ponytail and his name was Rua while the girl, Ruka, had two ponytails. Rua and Ruka are 11 year old twins who were friends with Yusei and the other signers. Rua and Ruka were actually also signers who beer the heart and the front claw of the crimson dragon. Rua is a laid back kind of guy who loves to have fun while his sister, Ruka, is a kind hearted person who always cares about others. Yusei was surprised was to see the two of them at his high school.<p>

"What are you guys doing here" Ruka and Rua both smiled at Yusei. "We got off early today so we thought we come and visit." Ruka examined the room and noticed that Yusei was the only one in the room.

"Yusei are you okay, how come you're the only one here" Yusei looked around the room and noticed that Ruka was right, that he was the only one in the classroom. _How did I not hear the bell ring? _Yusei turned back to Ruka and noticed she wore a worry face it was obvious that she was worried about him.

"Ruka I'm fine, I just dozed off that's all" Yusei got up and faced them "We better go and meet up with Jack and Crow" with that Yusei, Rua, and Ruka made their leave. Yusei and the twins meet up with Jack and Crow in front of the school by a tree near the park.

"So what's up guys?"Crow laid his body on a nearby tree with his arms behind his head exposing his mark of the tail of the crimson dragon.

"Crow you shouldn't be showing off your mark in public like that you'll attract attention." Yusei's eyes were closed and he had his arms crossed in front of his chest. Crow unfolded his arms behind his head and waved his hand in the air.

"Don't sweat it Yusei" Crow giving everyone a big goofy smile. Yusei and Jack both shock their head in shame. "It's not like I'm going to get myself in trouble" Jack anger seem to have grew as he started yelling a Crow.

"You bird brain, we have a serious job to do, we need to keep the Crimson dragon way from Rex, all while trying to find the last signer." Crow stared at Jack in shock and nodded his head. Rua turned and noticed that Yusei has been silent for a while.

"Yusei is something wrong." Yusei broke from his train of thought and looked at his friends, the look on their friends face clearly spoke saying 'Spill it Fudo.' Being the type of guy he was, he knew didn't have any other choice. Yusei took a deep breath and spoke

"I had another one of those dreams again" he sighed before looking up at his friends. "This time she tried to kill me; she grabbed my neck and almost killed me with a knife. She said she wants to make me suffer just like I made her suffer." Ruka looked at Yusei with her eyes widen in shock as she looked at he is neck.

"Y-Yusei are y-you s-s-sure that was a-all a dream" Ruka hesitating with her words. Yusei stared to get worried as Rua put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Ruka what's wrong" Ruka lifted her arm and pointed her hand at Yusei's neck.

"Yusei, you have marks all over your neck!" Ruka practically yelled it out. Yusei quickly placed his hand on his neck as he felt mark imprints on his neck. Crow, Jack, and Rua saw the imprints on Yusei's neck and started freaking out.

"Yusei how is that you have marks on your neck if you said if all happen in a dream" Crow spoke. Yusei was confused as ever "I don't know-"

Suddenly a voice of an angel broke out into the wind.

** ** "**_**Time has been set to take its course towards destiny" **_**

** Preview of Chapter 2: The Clash of Destiny**

"_You know who the last signer is"_

_ "Yeah"_

"_Well who is it"_

"_Yusei Fudo"_

.

**Hope you guys really enjoyed this first chapter. I have big plans for this story and I hope I get a lot of readers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I just want to thank the readers who read the first chapter of this story. I also want to say that you guys can check my profile for updates of The Lost Protectors. I hope to gain more readers; I hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

** Chapter 2:**

** The Clash of Destiny**

_Yusei found himself in an empty room, full of nothing but roses. Everywhere you looked you you'll see red, pink, and yellow roses. Yusei saw something that greatly caught his attention; there were two roses that stood out the most among from all the others, one black and one white rose was somehow sharing the same stem. The white rose was a little taller than the black one and Yusei also examined how close the two roses were together as if they were cuddling._

"_Beautiful isn't it?" Yusei turned around to set his eyes on the most women he has ever seen. He noticed that this woman was the same woman who has been haunting him in his dreams. The young woman wore a sexy strapless red mini dress with black stilettos shoes. Yusei was amazed at how beautiful she was, it wasn't like he imagine her ugly it was just that every time he encounter her, she always wore the same black cloak. This time she surprised him, she was a goddess that just fallen from heaven but, there was still the suspicion that she is out to get him. In this situation, Yusei knew he couldn't let his guard down even for a second. The young woman was leaning against the wall with a satisfied smile as she walked up to the male signer placing her head under Yusei's head and she rested her hands on his chest._

"_Hmm you smell wonderful Yusei" the woman began kissing his neck softly as he moaned at each touch. Yusei plan of keeping his guard vanished as each delicate kiss fell upon his neck. Yusei wasn't thinking when he steadily placed his hands on her waist caressing them ever so gently. If he decided to even release a slight grip on her waist it would have completely broke. The mysterious woman giggled softly, and started licking Yusei's neck._

_"You know you can talk to me Yusei" she snaked her hand up to Yusei's cheek, "I won't bite" the woman looked up at the signer with a playful smile. Yusei looked down at the woman with a confused expression. 'Why is she acting so different, one day she wants to kill another day she trying to seduce me'_

_The woman looked at Yusei with a slightly puff in her cheeks. "You know it's rude to ignore a lady" the magenta haired woman pouted. Suddenly a bed appeared behind the two and the woman smirked as she pushed Yusei down onto the bed, with her being onto of him._

_"But I guess I can forgive you" Yusei snapped out of his thoughts and slightly blushed as he saw her breast hang over her face._

_"I'm sorry it's just-" Yusei finally spoke but was cut off when the woman's bangs hanged over her face._

_"It's just that you never had me so nice to you right?" she spoke softly and the signer nodded. The woman got off Yusei and both of them set up on the bed and fell silent. Yusei cast his gaze at the woman as he started to feel some sympathy for. _

"_You really don't know who I am, do you?" she managed to wear a hopeful look on her face hoping that he did know who she was. Yusei saw the hopeful expression that she wore, he wished that he could say 'yes' I know who you are but, he couldn't he. He didn't have any clue of who she might be but, he wished he did. In the end all Yusei could do was shock his head._

"_I don't" she looked back down again with a smile on her face. Yusei would have predicted that she would be upset but, instead she was smiling. Catching him off guard she leaped onto Yusei's lap and laid her hands on his shoulders._

"_You know I'm actual kind of glad, you know why?" Yusei fight his urges as he completely fell for the woman, he placed his hands on her waist one more without thinking._

"_Why?" he choked out his words. The hazel eyed woman moved one of her hands from Yusei's shoulder to his cheek. _

"_Because I have the chance to do this." What she did next left Yusei shocked. She slowly brought her closer to his as she placed her soft lips onto of his. Both have completely fallen into eternal bliss, suddenly everything became clear to the signer who bared the head of the crimson dragon. He knew exactly who she was and the time they spent together he also knew that she was the last signer, the missing signer who bared the mark of the back claw of the crimson dragon. All of sudden while the two signers were enjoying each other bliss, both of them had the need for to have the other person to touch them. Yusei snaked his hands up her back to zip her dress down halfway so her bra was exposed to the cold air. The magenta haired woman broke away from the kiss with her face completely crimson dragon._

"_Yusei are you sure you want to do this." She had a worried look; she didn't want him to regret his decision. Yusei smiled and kissed her lips softly. _

"_I'm sure….Aki." The woman's eyes wield up tears of pure joy, he finally remembered who she was. Yusei kissed Aki again but this time it was different, they deepened the kiss as they leaned down back onto the bed. Both of them contained themselves in complete bliss._

* * *

><p><em>Both signers were still in bed, Yusei had his hand loosely wrapped around Aki's waist, Aki had her head resting on her lover's chest. Yusei couldn't help but notice how cute his little rose looked when she was a sleep. Yusei wore a small smile as he kissed her shoulders and Yusei suddenly heard Aki moan, which signaled him that she was waking up. Aki opened up her eyes slowly like in the movies to see her shining star starring back at her with his piercing blue eyes.<em>

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" spoke Yusei. The female signer wore a smile as she shook her head. "No, it's okay! I'm just glad you're still here." Aki started kissing Yusei's neck lightly, once she finished, Aki felt a sudden chill. 'Oh no' Yusei notice how quickly tense she became and started to worry._

"_Yusei you need to wake up your in danger" Yusei's eyes widen as he found himself and Aki already dressed and out of the bed. Aki grabbed Yusei's hand and ran down into the hallway. The hallway looked a typical hallway you would find in a castle. The walls were bricked walls with the color on its way to decaying. Surprisingly there were no roses on the wall, at all. While quickly running down the hallway, an arrow that happen to be on fire flew through the window and landed causing a huge bomb fire in the middle hallway that spread through the hallway quickly. Aki saw that the fire grew bigger and change direction._

"_This way, there's a room on our right." The two signers changed directions and continued to run until they found the room on the right. Yusei opened the door allowing Aki and himself to enter the room, the room had black wallpaper and was filled with roses all over the room. Each rose had vines coming out of each other connected to other roses that were in the room. Aki leaped against the door with her bangs over her eyes._

"_What's going on Aki?" Yusei turned and faced his beautiful rose. Aki walked up to her shooting star and placed her left hand on Yusei's check. "Yusei, please you need to wake up, it's for your own protection." Aki's eyes started to well up with tears. Yusei was sadden by the look on her face, he placed his hands on her beautiful rosy cheeks that were stained with salty water. _

"_I can't Aki, I won't leave you alone." Suddenly the fire seeped through under the door and surrounded Aki and bursted up to the ceiling covering Aki like a cylinder. Aki began to cough violently as she collapsed to the ground, her oxygen supply was running out and she was quickly losing her life. Yusei tried to save her but the fire was too intense._

"_Yusei please w-wake u-up" Aki coughed violently as the fire started to head towards Yusei's way._

"_Aki-." Yusei was cut-off as the fire started to engulf the whole room. "Yusei waking up is the only way to save your life." "I promise we'll meet in the real world, y-y-ou just h-h-h-ave to promise me that your…feelings for me won't change." Yusei eyes widen as he smiled at Aki's statement._

"_I promise my Black Rose" Aki smiled before her vision of the world around her became dark and black. Yusei broke down into the ground as his oxygen was running out and that Aki was gone. Suddenly everything became dark and the fire continued to engulf everything in its path._

* * *

><p>Suddenly Yusei found himself in his dorm room which he shares with Jack and Crow. He was wearing his white T-shirt and his boxers. He looked around the room to find that he was by himself. Since he didn't see his friends he could only guess that it was lunch time. Yusei decided that he should probably get up and let his friends know that he was alright and well. As Yusei, put on his school uniforms, which consist of a blue blazer jacket and black pants. He noticed something on his desk that smelled strangely familiar. Yusei approached his desk and he was shocked at what had lied on his desk, he picked up a rose not just any rose but the white rose that he saw in his dream.<p>

"What's going-. " Yusei's signer mark started to glow bright which brought him so much pain as well. Yusei fell to the ground as clutch his right arm, with a pool of sweat rolling down his face all while holding the white rose. Yusei could no longer stand the pain so he released his grip on the rose; the pain that was once there had suddenly diminished. Yusei got up from the ground, his cobalt eyes narrowed at the sight of the white rose that continued to lie on the ground.

'_My mark…must have reacted due to the rose.'_ Yusei lifted his head up and stare at the ceiling with his fists clench.

'_Aki… are you trying to help me or kill me…but I do know one thing, I'm going to keep my promise to you.' _Yusei grabbed his brown bag of his desk and made his way to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Yusei entered the cafeteria and he was immediately meet by the loud noise of students yelling, screaming, and laughing. During lunch time the cafeteria is always loud. The leader of the signers, scan the area in search of the others, after a while he mange to find his friends sitting a table, to his despise, right next to Divine's table. Yusei's face cringed angrily as he made his way to his friends, Divine's table consisted Sherry, Bruno, Misty, Kiryu, Divine of course and some other people that Yusei did not know. Divine in the same grades as Yusei, Jack and Crow and he loves to flirt with girls but also has an angered type personality. Yusei never trusted Divine; he always felt something off about that guy. Once Yusei made it to his friends table, he found Jack talking to Carly while Crow and Rua were stuffing their faces with food. Ruka was busy reading book until she looked up to see Yusei.<p>

"Yusei!" everyone cheered. "Yusei, you feeling better buddy" Crow asked. Yusei sat down next to Ruka on her left.

"Yeah I'm fine, no need to worry."

* * *

><p>"What, you know who the last signer is?" Crow whispered. Yusei, Jack and Crow were in history class as their teacher Mr. Placido taught them about the Civil War. Since Rua and Ruka's mother is a lawyer and their father a business investor, who happens to contribute money to the twin's school and New Domino high, they are always allowed to follow their friends throughout the day. Yusei sits on the right while Jack sits across from Yusei from the back and Crow sits at a desk 1 seat away leaving a seat right between the two.<p>

"Yeah" Yusei whispered back.

"Well who is it?" Jack asked. The class suddenly became quiet, and Mr. Placido cleared his throat.

"Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas is there something you wish to share with the rest of the class."

"No sir, please continue teaching us your wisdom" Crow spoke with an amusing facial expression that lead girls to start giggling. Mr. Placido shock his head as he continued speaking.

"As I was saying, we are having a new student joining our class this year. Please make her feel welcome." Mr. Placido gestured everyone attention to the door.

"Please come in" The door opened and the whole class was star struck. At the door stood the most beautiful girl the class has ever seen. She wore the school's uniform for girls which consist of a black mini skirt and a red blazer. Under her blazer she wore a white shirt under-shirt, even with it, it still manage to show cleavage to drive a guy crazy. The teenage girl was average height, heart shaped face that also happen to have enormous breast. She had short magenta-hair and hazel cat-like eyes. She shyly walked up to the chalkboard as she faced her new classmates. Yusei's eyes widen when he saw her walk into the room, _"It….It can't be….."_

"Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?" Mr. Placido asked nicely and she nodded.

"My name is Aki Izayoi"

"**A woman is always a mystery: one must not be fooled by her face and her hearts inspiration." ~ ****Edmondo De Amicis**

** Chapter 3: The Visiting Rose**

_ "I think this is belongs to you?"_

_ "Where did y-?"_

_ "You have a lovely Ancient Fairy Dragon card"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I just wanted to apologize for not updating in over a month, I had some things I had to take care of, anyway since it's summer (Yeah, finally!) I hope to update a lot more often. Oh I would also like to mention that there is quite language in this chapter. After this chapter they might be a little more cursing so you might want to prepare yourself. Anyway, I just want to say sorry again and enjoy chapter 3!**

_Italics: Thoughts __**Bold Italics: Flashbacks**_

**Chapter 3**

**The Visiting Rose**

"Aki Izayoi, I would like to personal welcome you to New Domino High School; the school known where everyone has more than dueling abilities." Aki widen her eyes in curiosity,

"What do-", before Aki could finish her sentence Mr. Placido spoke,

"Everyone has a magical ability, for example I have the ability to read people's minds" Aki closed her eyes and slightly smiled.

"That's how you knew what my question was…right?" Mr. Placido nodded.

"As you get used to the school, students will be displaying their abilities all around".

"I see" Aki nodded and looked towards her classmates. Out of nowhere Crow jumped up from his seat.

"So Aki, do you have a magical ability?" Aki looked surprised at Crow's outburst but smiled.

'Yes, I do, I have physic abilities." Everyone gasped as they started whispering to each other. Aki started to feel self-cautious as she looked down. Crow just wore a confused look on his face the entire time.

"What are physic abilities?" The whole class broke out in laughter, and Crow suddenly had a blush appear on his face.

"Mr. Hogan, can you at least show some interest in my class and what I teach." Mr. Placido rubbed his temples and sighed. Yusei shook his head as he stood up.

"Physic abilities are abilities that are extremely rare. Rarely anyone is given this ability." Yusei looked at Aki and she gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you Yusei, for being a model students as always." Yusei nodded and smirked at Crow. Crow narrowed his eyes and sunk back into his seat. Aki stared at Yusei and Crow and giggled at the two signers.

"I have the abilities to bring my monster to life in a duel; I also have the ability to move things with my mind." spoke Aki.

"Wow, that's cool, can you show us your powers" Crow practically begging like a 5 year old kid begging to have ice cream. Mr. Placido stepped in front of Aki with his eyes narrowed.

"Crow, please I don't think Aki-. " Aki placed her hand on her new teacher's shoulder.

"I don't mind." Aki spoke softly as she examines the room carefully for the right subject. Aki continued looking until she locked her eyes on the 11 year old twins in the back. Rua and Ruka both became tense and to their surprise they began to float. The twins were in mid-air as they were brought to the front for everyone to witness. The class noticed that Aki didn't use her hands to control Rua and Ruka. Aki's eyes were completely red as the twins cheered,

"Awesome, we're flying!" the twins yelled in unison. The class was left amazed at Aki's abilities that they began to cheer. Aki settled the twins back to their seats and the magenta-haired teen's eyes turned back to her normal hazel-cat eyes. Aki picked up her bag and slightly blushed. Yusei stared at Aki as if she was a goddess; he began to feel every ounce of feelings he had for the young signer when he was in his dream,

"_She's amazing" _thought Yusei. Once the class finished clapping their hands Mr. Placido assigned Aki to the seat right between Yusei and Crow. The class led their minds back to the lesson at hand while Aki took out her notebook and started to take notes. Once class was over, the whole class scattered into the hallway as Yusei and his friends met by Yusei', Jack's and Crow's lockers.

"Well that was an interesting class" spoke Yusei as he took his books out for his next class. Ever since class ended Rua has been jumping up and down in excitement.

"That was the best class ever, Aki is so cool" Ruka agreed with her twin brother and nodded "We should have her hang out with us" Yusei slightly smiled. _'I think its best if I tell them now.' _Yusei closed his locker as he face his friends,

"Jack, Crow you know how I was saying that I know who the last signer is?" Jack and Crow both nodded. Yusei took a deep breath and spoke,

"It's Aki" everyone eyes widen in shock. None of them would have guessed that the new girl would be the one they have been looking for.

"Yusei are you sure?" questioned Crow and Yusei simply nodded.

"Yusei you better not be bull shiting with us" yelled Jack, but the look on Yusei face screamed _'I'm sure.'_

"Yusei, how do you know that Aki is the last signer" questioned Ruka. Yusei looked down at the little green-haired signer and slightly blushed.

"I had a dream about it" spoke Yusei. Yusei could sense that his friends didn't completely believe him on what he was saying.

"It doesn't make any sense" spoke Jack. Yusei looked at his best friend bewild.

"What do you mean?" questioned Yusei.

"I mean it's kind of a coincidence that you found out that Aki is the last signer and a period later she becomes the new girl" spoke Rua and Jack nodded. Everyone began to think about Rua logic, it was kind of weird that Aki would decide to appear know.

"Maybe the crimson dragon sent Aki to find us" replied Crow.

"Yeah, that would explain Yusei's dream about Aki being the last signer" said Ruka.

"I think the best thing to do is to keep a close eye on Aki; you know to see if she truly is the last signer" Yusei suggested and everyone nodded. Jack and Crow closed their lockers and the rest of them headed to their next class. Without any of them knowing, Ruka's Ancient Fairy Dragon card slipped away from Ruka's pocket. Aki leaned against the wall with her bangs hanging over her face and a big smirk was placed on her face. Aki had her arms crossed in front of her chest with her hand up with her two up; the card flew right into her two fingers. Aki looked down at the card and laughed,

"Uh, it looks like I'm being watched know" replied Aki. "This is going to be interesting." With that Aki walked way in the other direction.

Aki finally reached her dorm room; Aki happen to be one of the luckiest kids at New Domino high school because she had big dorm room all to herself. In her room she had black rose wallpaper all over her room. Aki had her desk right by her bed, and on her desk stood a vase of freshly picked roses. Since she was new to the school, her room was still a little messy; Aki sat down on her neatly made bed. Aki took out Ancient Fairy Dragon out of her bag and examined it.

"_I hope I can contact her"_ thought Aki. Aki continued to look at the card as a bright crimson light encased the card as a sweet feminine voice spoke,

"Aki….Is that you?" Aki simply smiled in response as she spoke a chant,

'As a signer, who bares the back claw of the might crimson

Dragon, I call upon thee, come on out Ancient Fairy Dragon!'

The card that Aki was holding suddenly disappeared as the majestic dragon appeared right in front of her. Aki smiled in joy; after her last battle she took a lot of damage and didn't think she had enough energy left to bring forth Ancient Fairy Dragon;

_***Flashback***_

"_**You're not going to going to win. The Crimson Dragon will put you in your place" Aki yelled. Aki has been battling the Dark Signers, alone for a while know and she was getting tired of it. She needed to find the rest of signer before she could lose her life. 'And I think I know how I could find them' Aki smirked as she called her weapon out.**_

"_**Black Rose Staff" The staff appeared in her hand as the Dark Signer laughed.**_

"_**Do you really think you can defeat me" he got into ready position has he bolted towards the signer. Aki immediately jumped in the air both Aki and the Dark signer swung out each other. They both landed on the opposite side with them not face each other. Both of their faces cringed as they both got cut in the arm. Without the Dark Signer knowing Aki quickly ran to her wounded opponent and kicks him in the gusts. The dark signer violently coughed out blood and coldly glared at the signer.**_

"_**You bitch!" yelled the Dark signer and Aki eyes darken in anger.**_

"_**No one ever calls me a bitch!" Aki continued to punch and kick the dark signer until he blacked out. As a part of her plan, she quickly pulled her weapon out and pointed at him as she cast a spell, once it was complete she mange to escape before her enemy woke up. Before she left she turned around and looked at her enemy,**_

"_**Uh whose the bitch know." Aki spoke coldly and left.**_

_***Flashback ends***_

Ancient Fairy Dragon cast her gaze to Aki as she bowed,

"It is an honor to be in your presences Aki" Aki sighed in annoyance; she found it very annoying to have everyone bow in her presences.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, how many times do I have to say; there is no need to bow." Ancient Fairy Dragon lifted her head and nodded.

"As you wish, if you don't mind me by asking, why did you take me away from my mistress?" Aki smirked as she stood up from her bed and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well its looks like that the signers are trying to find out if I am one of them." spoke Aki, "I have a request of you; I need you to make sure that the signers doesn't find out that I am one of them, just not yet." Ancient Fairy Dragon looked at the signer surprised,

"Why?" Aki sighed and spoke,

"After my last battle, I cast a spell on the dark signer that I fought with so I can found out where the rest of the signers were, and I am simply afraid that he would try to do something to harm the others and I don't want that happens especially since they haven't even reached their full strengths has a signer yet." Ancient Fairy Dragon nodded her head,

"If that is your wish, then it is my pleasure to follow through with it." Aki face bright up as she gave her dragon friend a big smile. Suddenly Ancient Fairy Dragon heard a small feminine voice echo in her head,

"_Ancient Fairy Dragon where are you?"_ the majestic dragon noticed that her mistress's voice was sad, _"Where ever you are please come back, I don't want the others to know that I lost you." _The dragon looked at Aki,

"What's wrong?" asked the magenta-haired signer.

"Ruka is looking for me and from the sound of her voice she seems really worried." Aki was surprised and started to feel guilty for making the little girl worried. Aki walked up to the dragon and placed her hand on her heart.

'As the signer who bares the back claw

Of the mighty crimson dragon I command

Thee to return back to stand by'

Ancient Fairy Dragon returned back to her card as Aki picked up the card off the floor. Aki placed the card back in the bag and walked out of her room to look for Ruka.

Yusei and the others were at Rua's and Ruka's house at the Tops. The Tops was a whole neighborhood filled with the richest people in New Domino. Since Rua and Ruka's parent aren't home a lot Yusei and the others often come to check up on them, and because of their nice gesture their parents gave each one of them a copy of the keys allowing them to enter the house when they wanted. Rua's and Ruka's house was filled with state of the art appliances, any that you can think of. Jack was busy making himself a coffee with the twin's state of the art coffee maker; everyone can see that Jack is in love with the machine. It was such hit in the market because it makes one of the best coffees in the world. Jack always seems to be in his best mood whenever he has his daily coffee as for Crow and Yusei; they were in the gym enjoying their daily workout. Rua and Ruka were watching TV when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" yelled Rua as he ran to the door. Rua mouth literally dropped as he gazed at the person who stood at the door. Ruka turned her attention away from the TV to her brother as she noticed the expression on his face.

"Rua are you okay?" question Ruka. She walked up to her twin brother and was surprised to see who was at the door.

"A-Aki, what are you doing here?" asked Ruka. Aki smirked as she lowered herself so she can be eye leveled with Ruka,

"I actually came to speak to you Ruka" Aki smiled. Rua and Ruka both looked at each other. Rua looked at Aki unsure of what business she had with her little sister, despite his curiosity Rua let Aki in as she took a seat on the single sofa which faced the TV. Yusei and Crow were done with their work out and Jack had just finish making his coffee as all three of them walked into the living room flabbergasted. Aki turned around and slightly blushed as she saw Yusei and Crow wearing nothing but shorts. She noticed that they must have been working out because she could see stains of sweat glistening from their chest. Aki quickly turn back around embarrassed.

'_Why is my heart beating fast' Aki mentally yelled to herself. _Jack, Yusei and Crow took a seat as the living room became uncomfortable quiet, Yusei decided to break the silence,

"So Aki how'd you found out where we be?" asked Yusei hopping to start up a conversation. Aki casted her gaze at Yusei while trying not to blush at the fact that he still didn't have a shirt on.

"I asked a couple of kids at school where you guys were and they told me that you guys hang out here a lot." Aki cast her gazed back to Ruka, "And like I said before I am here to talk to Ruka." Unnoticed by everyone, Crow had a slight blush formed on his face ever since he saw Aki in the living room. Crow wasn't sure in the moment if he had feelings for her. Aki grabbed her bag and gave Ruka back her Ancient Fairy Dragon card. Ruka's face light up in joy; she thought that she had lost her ace card.

"I think this belongs to you" spoke Aki.

"I've been looking for this card all over the place. Where did y-"Ruka got cut-off by Aki,

"You have a lovely Ancient Fairy Dragon card" Jack got up and hovered over the little girl.

"Ruka, when did you lose your ace card and why didn't u tell us" Jack practically yelling at the little girl. You could even notice that there was some evil aura emitting from his body. Ruka became sacred as she started to stutter.

"Wel-l…I-I" before Ruka could finish her sentence, Crow somehow manage to trip almost spilling his drink on Aki, before and of the liquid landed on her jacket, she used her powers to stop the drink and placed it back nicely on the glass table. Aki glared at Crow as he looked at her nervously.

"He my bad" Crow scratched the back of his head and laughed. _'Damn, I thought that would have worked.' _Aki glanced at the window and noticed that the sun was beginning to set signaling she best have head on back to the school.

"Well it looks like it's my time to leave, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then" Aki got up and grabbed her bag as she open the door. She turned back to the singers and waved goodbye and left. Once she was gone everyone turned their attention to Crow and glared at him,

"What was that Crow" asked Yusei with his eyes narrowed.

"I thought if I 'accidentally' spilled my drink, I could get Aki to take of her jacket to see if she has a mark on her arm." Crow scratched the back of his head again, "But, I forgot about her powers." Without any of them knowing Aki was listening form the other side of the door with a smirk on her face.

"Uh I knew that was just an 'accident'" With that Aki left.

"**Something's are better left unsaid, other are best left until it's time for them to flourish."**

**Chapter 4: Enemies Revealed**

_ "I knew there was something I didn't like about you"_

_ "Same with me" _

_ "I wonder what my dear Aki thinks of you"_


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I would like to thank everyone who has been keeping up with my story, you guys ROCK! Second, I want to say is that I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I had a whole lot of crap I had to go through, which was not fun by the way -.-. Anyway, I just want to give you guys a heads up that this story might be changed from Rated T to rated M because I'm planning on adding mature content to the story but, it may or not happen. With that out of the way I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Enemies Revealed**

The next day, the three male signers walked into their history class and all three of them noticed throughout the day that Aki wasn't in any of their classes that they had shared with her. Out of the three of them, Yusei was most worried; he was hoping that nothing bad had happen to her. The worst thing that could have happen was that she was captured by the dark signers.

_'Maybe I shouldn't be thinking of the worse'. _ Thought Yusei. You couldn't blame the young signer for worrying about the magenta-haired goddess. After that last dream he had, he is starting to remember all of his feelings for her and all he wants to id to be with her and protect her. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything harm his Black Rose.

_'Maybe I should go visit her dorm after school today'. _Yusei slowly drifted away from reality when he heard the bell rang. Everyone scattered into the hallways, chatting among each other. Jack and Yusei met up with Crow at his locker.

"So birdbrain do you have another 'brilliant' plan to figure out if Aki is the last signer" Jack asked sarcastically. Crow glared at Jack until a thought crossed his mind and he smirked.

"So Jack, where's Carly?" Crow witnessed his blond-headed friend blush slightly. With that the two broke into an argument as Yusei simply sighed and walked away. He made his way out of the building and headed for their usual spot. Once he reached their spot, he found Divine flirting with a girl. The girl was leaning against the tree and Divine had one arm over her should holding onto the tree. From the look on her face Yusei could tell that she wasn't enjoying the attention that she was getting from Divine.

"Divine, like I said for the hundredth time, I'm not interested" the girl's eyes narrowed as she tried to walk away but Divine grabbed her and pushed her body back against the tree. Divine gave a stern look; his patience was running low.

"Please, do you know how many girls would kill to go on a date with me, so I'm picking you up tomorrow at 7pm and make sure you wear something nice." Divine gave her a death glare as he grabbed her and started dragging her into the building. Unable to watch anymore of this Yusei ran up to them and slapped Divine's hands off the girl. Yusei stood in front of the girl as Divine and Yusei glared at each other.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Fudo"? Yusei turned around and told the girl to leave, she thank the signer and headed towards the school. Yusei and turned his attention back to Divine and glared at him.

"It's obvious that she isn't interested" Divine leaned against the tree.

"Hehe I always enjoyed our 'little' talks" spoke Divine, "Besides Yusei, you must understand my temptation to have the woman of your dreams in your grasp". Yusei choose not to respond at Divine's statement. He turned around and made his way back to the school building. Divine smirked; knowing what would catch the signer's attention.

"You know who I would really love to have my hands around...the new girl Aki Izayoi" Divine smirked as he saw Yusei froze in his spot, Yusei turned around and faced him.

"I mean who wouldn't want to have their hands around her, she's everything a guy could ask" Yusei started to clench his fist in frustration and anger. If he ever saw Divine lay a finger on his Black Rose he would make sure he would regret it. He fully knew that Aki wasn't his girlfriend but he was determine to have her. To Yusei, Aki is a delicate flower that needs to be taken care of and nurtured. He knew that someone as strong as her would try to hind her true feelings; he didn't want that, he wanted both of them to be honest with each other and trust each other. he wanted to protect her from any harm.

Out of nowhere, Divine was slammed against the tree; he found himself being pinned to the trunk of the tree by Yusei, who had a look of complete and utter anger. Divine noticed Yusei's expression and a huge grin appeared on his face. _'So that's your weak spot'. _

"Don't you ever talk about Aki that way" Yusei's voice was cold and from the way he was glaring at Divine, he was ready to kick his ass. Divine manage to escape from Yusei's grip and made his way towards the school. Yusei had finally relaxed as he laid against the tree and sighed.

Instead of heading towards the school, Divine made his way deep into the forest until he reached a little house that was covered in veins. He entered the little house and inside he found his fellow comrades; Sherry, Kiryu, Misty, and Bruno. The inside of the house looked bigger than it did on the outside, the inside had an evil aura lingering around, it actually looked like a cave that had been abandon for over a 100 years. There was dust and comb webs everywhere. Leaning against the wall was a large bookshelves filled with many different books. On the other side stood a huge a monitor; it is said that this machine knows everything about anything. Bruno was making some modification to the monitor so it could work faster along with Sherry's help. Misty was cleaning her sword while Kiryu was reading a book. Misty lifted her head up and saw Divine at the door and smirked,

"Well if it isn't 'Mr. Flirt with every girl in the school'" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Misty and Divine. Divine gave Misty a sly look and spoke,

"What? You want me too"? Misty snorted at Divine's remark. "You wish". Misty went and sat on Kiryu's lap and he ran his hand up and down Misty's back.

"Where's the little bitch" yelled the silver-haired young man. His patients was running low, he wanted the female signer in his grasp so he can make her pay for what she had done to him. Misty looked at her lover with a worried look, she knew that he wanted to make the signer pay for what she had done to him. She only wished that he would calm down, she loved him so much and she would do anything to make Kiryu happy even if it meant she would have to kill the signer herself. Kiryu noticed Misty's worried expression and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about me, Misty" Kiryu kissed her cheek, "I'm fine" Misty looked at him and nodded. Divine looked at the couple in annoyance as he cleared his throat.

"By 'little bitch', you mean Aki, and I was on my way to pay a visit to her but I ran into Yusei" said Divine. Before anybody could have said anything, Rex entered the small house as everyone went down on one knee and bowed their head down in respect of their master. Rex stood in front of his servants with a strong frame.

"Why is that I come here to see the five of you not doing anything" Rex raised his voice. his voice was strong and stern which brought fear to people.

"Well you see sir we.." Divine got cut off.

"I didn't ask for your excuses, as dark signers we must fight and destroy every signer and retrieve their weapons so we may get our hands on the crimson dragon" Rex spoke strong and proud.

"So we may change the world as you, Rex as our superior" Sherry spoke and Rex nodded in agreement. Rex casted his glance at the sliver-haired dark signer and smirked.

"I here you want you want revenge on Aki Izayoi" spoke Rex. Kiryu eyes grew dark as everyone could sense his aura grow stronger. Rex smiled at what he was witnessing, this was the type of anger and determination he was looking for. Having that type of determination was what he wanted. Having this energy made them more stronger and more determine to grant Rex's wish.

"This is good Kiryu hold onto the anger and use it to get your revenge" Kiryu looked up at his master and gave an evil smile.

"It would give me a chance to see if your worth living" Kiryu widen his eyes in shock and looked down.

"Yes, sir" muttered Kiryu. Rex sent Kiryu on his way to his target. Rex turned his attention back to his servants. "As for the rest of you; as Dark signers you must defeat the signers, obtain their weapons and bring me the crimson dragon. Don't you ever forget" yelled Rex. Misty, Bruno, Sherry and Divine got up from their position and gave Rex them a hard glare.

"Yes , sir" they said in unison. Rex dismissed them, as he watch them walk away.

'_Soon the world will be mine, everyone will bow before me as their ruler.' _thought Rex.

Yusei woke up finding himself still sitting against the tree.

_'Uh, I guess I dozed off' _thought Yusei. Yusei cast his shining blue cobalt eyes at the school and noticed that the sky was beautiful and the sun was shining bright.

_'Eh, Oh yeah, I should probably go check on Aki' _Yusei got up as he made his way to the girls dorm on the other side of the school. As he made his way to the dorms he heard moaning coming from up head, he first thought it was all in his head as he continued walking. Suddenly he saw something fall on the ground. Yusei ran up to whatever fell on the ground, as he got closer he noticed that it was a girl who fell and not just any girl, it was Aki. Yusei's adrenaline went into over drive as he quickly ran to her side. He picked her up as he cradle her in his arms. He looked at her face and noticed that her face was red and...from the looks of it she may have been crying too. Yusei placed his hand on her cheek and quickly pulled his hand away; her face was extremely hot.

Yusei heard Aki moan as soon as he removed his hand away from her cheek. Yusei watched as Aki slowly open her eyes, meeting Yusei's cobalt eyes. Aki pulled her head up as she slightly smiled. Yusei smiled back at her and said,

"Aki, what in the world are you doing out here" Aki simply blinked slowly at the young male signer. Aki began to breath heavily and Yusei watched her chest heave. Yusei knew that it was against his morals to do anything inappropriate with Aki or with any other girl. Aki rolled over so that she was on her knees, in front of Yusei with her hands on his shoulder. Aki raised her head as tears ran down her delicate face. Yusei looked at the female signer with a worried look. Yusei brought his hands up to Aki's cheek as he wiped her tears away. Aki looked at Yusei and slightly smiled, seeing Aki's smile warmed his heart.

"Aki, how come you're crying out here" asked Yusei. Yusei got up from the ground and stock his hand out so that he could help Aki up. Aki looked at Yusei's hand and slightly blushed and smiled as she grabbed his hand and got up.

"Can I trust you?" questioned Aki, as she looked at Yusei with a serious face.

Yusei nodded, "Yeah, you can" Aki smiled. The two signers started walking towards to Aki's dorm room.

Jack and Crow meet up with Rua and Ruka after they had finish up there 'little fight' and got a week of detention. Now, the four signers were in the gymnasium hoping to find their black-haired friend. All that was in the gymnasium was the equipments used for gym class. As they continued to search for Yusei, Jack's patience ran low.

"Where the bloody hell is Yusei!" yelled jack. Crow thought that Yusei might have stepped out of campus, he was known for doing this. Rua and Ruka began to worry about their brotherly-figure, they knew it wasn't like him to go off somewhere without letting one of them know where he is. Yusei never liked making his friends worry about him.

"Well, that's the tenth time I called him and still no answer" sigh Crow as he turned off his phone. At this point it was obvious that their friend was busy. Just when the signers were about to leave, a boulder was flung towards them. Crow quickly sensed this and flung another boulder to crash the other.

"I see you ruin the surprise, Hogan" all the signers move their graze to where the voice was coming from. On the ceiling rail, sat Divine, with a smirk on his face. Divine jumped from the ceiling rail and gracefully landed on the ground.

"What the hell do you want Divine?" yelled Crow. Divine stuffed his hands in his pockets and laughed.

"I don't have any business with any of you, I'm here to find and retrieve Aki." all of the signers widen their eyes in shock.

_'What does Divine want with Aki?' _Crow thought questionably.

"What do you want with her?" questioned Jack with curiosity.

"Sadly, I have no business with her I'm only her to get her and bring her to Kiryu" Divine grew a big smile on his face.

Aki sat down on her bed in her dorm room while Yusei sat down at Aki's desk and put his phone on the desk. Aki had her eyes glued to the floor and Yusei patiently waited for Aki to talk. Aki slowly casted her eyes to Yusei and noticed that he was staring back at her. She slightly blushed and glued her eyes back on the ground. After a few more moments of silence, Aki took a deep breath and looked at Yusei with a sad expression on her face.

"You see my-my..." Aki railed off. Yusei got up and sat down next to the young female and put his arm over her shoulder.

"It's okay, take your time, there's no rush." spoke Yusei quietly. Aki simply nodded and proceeded.

"Apparently, my father has gone missing" Aki said plainly, as she looked at the ground. Yusei looked at her and felt sorry for her. Yusei knew exactly how Aki felt, he lost both of his parents

were both killed in the Zero Reverse. Yusei noticed that Aki's bang was covering her eyes as she had a smile on her face.

"Aki?"

"Heh, I don't even know why I'm crying" tears were falling down her face. "He never did care for me all he did was-" her voice began to become softly as she muttered the last few words. Even though Yusei didn't catch what Aki's last few words was, he decided to let it go. suddenly Yusei's phone went off both Yusei and Aki stared at the phone. Aki nodded her head signal that she was ok and that he should check his phone. Yusei got up and walked to Aki's desk and picked up his phone and noticed he had ten missed calls and one new text; it was from Crow.

_**Hey Yusei, Where are you? Jack is going crazy. We're at the gymnasium.**_

Yusei sighed heavily as he looked back at Aki.

"I'm sorry Aki, I have to my friends are worried about me" Aki slightly smiled and nodded as she got up from her bed.

"It's okay, I understand. Thanks for listening" Yusei nodded his head and walked out of Aki's room. As soon as Yusei closed the door behind him, both Yusei's and Aki's signers mark started to glow bright red, which caused both of them pain. Yusei placed his hand on his arm clenching it.

_'Looks like those guys are in trouble, I better hurry' _Yusei ran as he made his way to the gymnasium. In Aki's room, Aki squint he eyes in pain.

_'Urgh, those guys are in trouble'_ Aki looked outside her window with a worried look as she looked back down at her arm.

**"It is in your moments of decision that your destiny is shaped." ~ Tony Robbins**

**Chapter 5: Enemies Attack**

_"Aki I need to talk to you"_

_"What is it Crow?"_

_"I...I love you"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know it been a while since I last updated! I had something that I needed to have done but, don't worry. I really want to be able to update regularly because some many of you guys love my story so I just wanted thanks to all who has supported me. Just in case, I've decided that I am going to try my absolute best update Chapter 6,7 and 8 by the end of February because of my log absence. I just hope you guys enjoy it. Updates will be on my profile, I will also try to post up accurate dates of when I'll be updating. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Enemies Attack**

Rua and Ruka were knocked down onto the ground with bruises all over their bodies. Jack and Crow were both trying to catch their breath; they were both confused on why they couldn't defeat Divine. It was four against one and yet he manages to defeat both Rua and Ruka without even break a sweat.

_'This guy is more powerful than he looks' _Jack glared at Divine angrily and threw another fire ball at him. Divine simply dodge the attack and slammed Jack's entire body to the concrete wall.

"Urgh" Jack grunt loudly on pain. Divine simply laughed in satisfaction.

"Huh is this all you got?" said Divine. Out of nowhere a bubble appeared around Jack, Rua and Ruka; the bubble was a light grey color that had lightning crashing down on their body.

"Urgh" yelled Jack, Rua and Ruka. Their signer marks began to grow bright. Crow tried to break the bubble by throwing boulders continuously at the bubble but no matter what the bubble wouldn't break. Crow desperately looked at his friends as he averted his gaze back at Divine.

"What the hell is that?" questioned Crow.

"If you must know, your friends are incased in a energy bubble" Divine smirked as he sat on Thought Ruler Archfiend shoulder. "It drains away a person's energy until there's nothing left" Divine smiled evilly and watched the signers suffer. Jack, Rua and Ruka's began to grow dark as they collapsed to the ground. Out of nowhere, a gust of powerful wind appeared and broke the energy bubbles around Jack, Rua and Ruka. Crow watched as Divine's monster shattered into a million pieces and Divine fell to the ground.

"What..What was that?" questioned Rua weakly as he tried to get up. Divine grunted as he got up and disappeared out of nowhere. Crow ran to where Divine was and looked around in disbelief.

"Where'd he go?" questioned Crow. Suddenly Yusei's voice echoed in the gym,

"Crow, Jack! You here?" yelled Yusei.

"In here, hurry Rua, Ruka, Jack are hurt" yelled Crow. Crow and Yusei ran up to their injured friends and helped them up.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Yusei worried.

"I...I feel so weak" replied Ruka. Suddenly purple shinning dust rained all over the gym and the bruises round the three signer's bodies disappeared and they regained all their strength back.

"What was that?" asked Yusei as he watched the purple dust disappeared.

"Well whatever that was, I love it! I feel so much better know!" yelled Rua in excitement.

"We can worry about that later, we should get out of here, while you guys catch me up on what happen" said Yusei. The signers agreed and made their way to Yusei, Crow and Jack's dorm room. In the back of the gym stood Aki in a dark cloak with Black Rose Dragon right next to her.

"Great job Black Rose Dragon. We just made it" Aki exhaled in relief. Black Rose Dragon nodded her head and disappeared while Aki headed back to her dorm.

"Why is Kiryu looking for Aki?" asked Yusei.

"We have no idea" replied Rua. "For all we know it looks like Aki is in trouble and it looks like we know who the dark signers are" Yusei looked at the young boy in disbelief.

"How can you be so sure Rua?"

"Yusei, it's pretty obvious...the battle we had with Divine, it was so intense and powerful it couldn't have been just a regular battle" Crow answered.

"Plus I saw a mark on Divine's arm..it was glowing purple and it had to be a dark signer mark" said Jack. All of the signers gone quiet as they absorbed what Jack and Crow said. They realized that what both Jack and Crow were saying has to be true.

"So, what do we do now since we know Divine is a dark signer?" asked Ruka.

"Well since Divine is a dark signer, it has to mean that his friends are one too!" said Rua.

"You may be right Rua" said Jack.

"Well it looks like we need to keep close on them" answered Yusei.

"More importantly, we have to guard Aki. It looks like the dark signers want her for some reason" said Crow with a determine face. The singers nodded in agreement. After talking for a couple of hours, Yusei got up and walked Rua and Ruka back to the Tops, leaving Crow and Jack in the room by themselves. Crow was lying on is bed and Jack was sitting on the couch smirking at his bird-haired friend. Crow turned his head and glared at Jack

"What?" questioned Crow.

"You like Aki don't you?" asked Jack with a smirk on his face. He watched as Crow's face turned Crimson red.

"No I don't" exclaimed Crow, trying to hold back his blush. Jack laughed and walked over to his bed.

"Don't worry bird-brain I won't spill your little secret" with that Jack and Crow went to bed.

Divine made his way back to the abandon shed until he heard a branch snap deep in the forest. Divine stopped and scanned the area until he saw a black silhouette of a person appear before him.

"It was nice of you to pay me a visit…" the black silhouette walked out of its hiding place,

"Misty" Misty was dressed in a black cloak with an angry expression on her face.

"Why I am not surprised that you manage to fail orders." Spoke Misty coldly. Divine narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe next time you could do your boyfriend's work for him" With that Divine continued to walk to the shed, leaving Misty by herself in the forest. Misty glared at Divine until his body was no longer visible. She clenched her fist in anger and frustration.

"Maybe I will" Misty said quietly to herself. With that Misty disappeared in the shadows of the forest.

_In the school's cafeteria stood Crow as he stared at Aki who happen to be walking up to him. Crow couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, 'she's perfect'. Aki had a smile on her face as she grabbed Crow's hand and lead him to her dorm room. Before they entered her room Crow pulled his hand out of Aki's hold. Aki looked at Crow surprised and placed her hands behind her back._

"_Crow why do you want to protect me so much?" Aki spoke softly. Crow looked at Aki before he answered,_

"_I don't want to see to you get hurt by the dark signers."Crow had a determined look on his face and grabbed her shoulders and shook it lightly. Aki slightly smiled and walked closer to the male signer._

"_Is that the only reason why you want to protect me so much?" Aki said in a flirtatious tone. Crow looked at Aki for a couple of seconds before he knew what he needed to say,_

"_Aki I need to you about something serious" said Crow. Crow let go of his grip on Aki's shoulder and walked closer to the young girl. _

"_What is it Crow?" asked Aki. Crow took a deep breath and said three special words,_

"_I love you" Aki smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. Both signers leaned into each other and before their lips met the sound of an alarm went off and Crow felt a pillow meet his face._

"Crow you idiot get up before we are late for class" yelled Jack. Crow groaned in disappointment and covered his head with his sheets.

During class, Crow couldn't keep his eyes off of Aki. The dream he has was really getting to him, obviously he found Aki attractive but maybe he was coming to the realization that he had feelings for her. When the bell rang, everyone scattered into the hallway getting ready for lunch. Crow walked out of the classroom to see Aki at her locker. Crow took a deep breath and approached the magenta haired teen.

"Hey Aki" said Crow with a goofy smile, Aki turned around and smiled as she saw Crow walk up to her.

"Hey Crow what's up?" asked Aki.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends?" asked Crow. Aki stared at him for a couple of seconds and smiled.

"Sure, sounds great!" exclaimed Aki. The magenta haired teen shut her locker and followed Crow to his friends usually spot outside to eat lunch. By the time they had arrived Rua was stuffing his face with food while Ruka was scaling him, Yusei noticed Crow and Aki and smiled.

"Hey Crow hey Aki" said Yusei. Aki waved 'hi' as she sat down next to Ruka.

"Crow invited me to sit with you guys, if you guys don't mind: she spoke quietly.

"We don't mind" smiled Yusei and Aki smiled back. Awkward silence washed over the group until Aki broke the silence.

"So..Yusei, thanks again for your help yesterday" replied Aki. "Oh, no problem" spoke Yusei. Crow turned and looked at Yusei.

"Yusei, you were with Aki yesterday?" asked Crow with curiosity. Jack looked at Crow's expression and smirked.

"Oh yeah Yusei helped me out with something" Aki replied quietly. "Oh but what happen to you yesterday, you got a text and you left in a hurry." Crow, Jack, Rua, Ruka and Yusei widen their eyes in shock and Aki pretended that she didn't see the look on their faces.

"I texted him yesterday, we needed to finish a project" answered Crow.

'_Project..huh' _thought Aki.

"Aki do you know Kiryu?" asked Jack changing the subject. Crow, Yusei and Rua looked at Jack surprised as Ruka gave him a worried look. Aki expression on her face didn't change.

"Kiryu…the names sound familiar, is he one of Divine's friends?" asked Aki innocently.

"Yeah we ran into him yesterday saying that he wants to talk to you about, why is that if you never meet him before?" Jack questioned with a stern look on his face.

'_Jack is really attacking Aki hard questions'_ though Ruka with a worried look. Aki knew what Jack was trying to do and she assumed that Kiryu would be after her after what happen at their last battle.

"I have no idea maybe he is like every other guy who just wants to flirt with me" Aki had her eyes closed with a smile on her face. Jack noticed her face and grew angry. Just when he was about to hammer Aki with another questioned, Aki stood up from her seat,

"Well, I better go but thanks for the heads up Jack" Aki winked and Jack grew furious. With that Aki walked away towards her dorm waving good bye. As soon as she left the signers stared at Jack in disbelief.

"Jack what do you think you were doing asking Aki about Kiryu?" yelled Crow. Jack's face grew red as he replied,

"We need to know if she is a signer right, so I took matters into my own hands" Jack clenched his fist up. "She's lying she knew who I was talking about, he expression says it all she's hiding something" Jack answered demanding. Ruka looked at Jack surprised and looked down.

"Aki can't be lying to us, she's so nice" replied Ruka quietly.

"Yeah, Aki is awesome; you probably have it all wrong." Rua answered. Rua turned and looked at his older brother figure for support.

"What do you think Yusei?" questioned the young male signer.

"Jack may have a point, Aki could be hiding something from us" replied Yusei with a stern expression.

"How could you say that Yus. Aki wouldn't hide anything from us. You said yourself that she is a signer like the rest of us" yelled Crow with a determined look on her face.

"Maybe she isn't a signer, she could be a dark signer for all we know" replied Jack. Crow and Yusei became mad at Jack's remark.

"Jack, Aki isn't a dark signer" spoke Yusei. Crow, Rua, and Ruka nodded in agreement with the leader of the signers. Jack grew angry and huffed to himself.

"You all believe what you want, I, Jack Atlas think that she is a dark signer and will prove it to all of you" with that Jack stood up as he made his way back to the school. The rest of the signers sighed as they too got up and made their way to the school building.

At the dark signer's hideout, Sherry and Misty were talking while Bruno was on the computer. Sherry noticed how quiet Misty was and smirked,

"So this Aki girl is really getting to you, uh?" questioned Sherry. Misty faced Sherry and her eyes grew black.

"That signer needs to pay for what she did to Kiryu" yelled Misty in anger. Bruno looked at Misty and Sherry as he shook his head as he went back to what he was doing.

"If you want revenge, than I suggest you get the girl by herself, but you will need backup" replied Sherry. Just when Misty was going about to argue back Bruno stepped in.

"Sherry is right, if it was against the other signers than yeah do this on your won, but since it is Aki that were are talking about you will need help. She has the most experience than all the others as well as her having signer weapon and her rare psychic abilities" answered Bruno. Sherry smiled at Bruno as she got up and kissed him softly.

"This is why I love you so much" replied Sherry. Misty simply rolled her eyes in annoyance. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Bruno did have a point; If Misty had any chance of defeating Aki than she will need back-up.

"Fine, Sherry I am going to need your help" spoke Misty. Sherry smiled evilly as she walked towards Misty.

"Finally, I was starting to get bored not doing anything" spoke Sherry. Misty and Sherry got up and walked out of the secret hideout in search of the magenta haired signer.

"This is going to be interesting" replied Bruno quietly to himself.

The bell rang signaling that school was over for the day. As everyone made their way to their dorms, Aki stopped by her locker to put her things away. Once she opened her locker she noticed a note, as soon as she touched the note her signer mark began to throb as Aki clenched her arm in pain.

'_Urgh, this isn't any ordinary note' _thought Aki. She managed to open the note,

'Meet me at the gym at 8 pm

Come alone if you know

What's good for you'

Aki smirked to herself as she closed her locker.

'_Looks like Kiryu is looking for revenge, this will be fun' _replied Aki to herself as she went to her dorm to get ready for tonight. When Aki finally reached her dorm she opened her door to find Jack lying on her bed. Aki glared at jack as she slammed the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in here" said Aki. Jack got up from the bed and was standing face to face with Aki.

"You know you're not much of a liar Izayoi" replied Jack. Aki widen her eyes and quickly smirked as she walked past the king as sat down on her bed with her leg crossed on top of the other.

"What makes you say that?" questioned Aki innocently.

"Save the bullshit, Izayoi. I know who you really are" replied Jack with a smile hoping to get a reaction from the young female but to his disappointment Aki remained the same.

"Who am I really than if you are so confident that you know who I am" replied Aki.

"You're a dark signer" questioned Jack with his eyes narrowed. Aki looked at the blonde signer and starting laughing, Jack's face grew red in anger.

"Why would I be a dark signer. Obviously you don't pay attention in Mr. Placibo class do you? Dark signers has been extinct for over a thousand years"

"I don't care what Mr. Placibo or what you say, I know you're a dark signer.." Jack walked to Aki so that he was eye leveled to her.

"If you do anything to hurt my friends" Jack lifted his hand up to her face as a ball of fire formed in his hand. Aki looked at the ball of fire that was in front of her face that Jack created.

"I will make you pay for it with you life" Jack extinguished the fire in his hand as he made his way to the door and slammed it. Aki continued to sit on her bed until Black Rose Dragon appeared before her.

"How dare he think that he can talk to you like that" yelled the mighty dragon. Aki got p from the bed and started petting her dragon.

"Don't worry about it Black Rose, he is simply looking out for his friends. I have to say though I didn't think his fire abilities were so strong" said Aki. "In time Jack and the others will know who we really are" Black Rose nodded her head and stared at the window and noticed it was dark.

"Should we head to the gym Aki?" questioned Black Rose. Aki nodded as she picked up her cloak.

"Yeah, please Black Rose lend me your strength" Black Rose Dragon nodded and disappeared. Aki sighed as she made her way to the gym. As soon as she made it to the gym, she removed her cloak and looked around but there was no one around.

'_That's weird'_ thought Aki. Out of nowhere a vein wipe came towards Aki until Black Rose came out of nowhere and blocked her master from the attack.

"Black Rose Dragon are you alright" yelled Aki with a worried an expression. The dragon nodded her head. Sherry and Misty came out of the shadows and stood in front of Aki and Black Rose. Aki glared at the two girls.

"What do you two want?" asked Aki angrily now understanding that it was them who had left that note in her locker.

"Revenge for what you did to Kiryu" yelled Misty in pure anger. Misty eyes grew dark as her dark signer mark grew purple causing Aki and Sherry's marks to react as well. Aki winked at the amount of energy that Misty gave off.

'_This doesn't look good' _thought Aki.

"**Revenge can turn even the most beautiful creatures into an ugly beast"**

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

"Look Jack was right I am hiding something"

"So you are a dark signer?"

"Aki tell us the truth, who are you?"


End file.
